


Knight Moves

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Knight!Jared stableBoy!Jensen, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush, erotic fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Written for the Masquerade 2020 challenges for this Prompt:Knight Jared finds a book on the floor of the castle stables. Curious, he reads through the handwritten words. It's multiple stories about a stableboy getting fucked hard by a knight. A knight who sounds vaguely familiar: well-muscled, dark-haired, dimples. Jared needs to find out who the book belongs to.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Knight Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> How could I resist?.   
> Somer, thank you, i was more than happy to write this fo you.  
> What a delicious Prompt.  
> Jensen is younger in this story.
> 
> Love to hear from you.  
> Comments make my really happy.
> 
> All my love to Jerzcaligrl my wonderful Beta.

Peace is a wonderful thing. Peace means a world without wars, no quarrels over territories, and no guarding of borders. It means no political games, no handing over of money, or secret errands.

In other words, Sir Jared is bored.

His current daily routine consists of breakfast, gossiping, some combat training, and polishing his armor.

He steals an apple from the open window of the court kitchen and strolls the sandy path to the stables. 

At least he can ride out now and then to keep his gelding Dagobah on the move.

The stable boys have already removed the old straw and the smell of fresh bedding and horse gets into his nose.

He gives the rest of his apple to his brown gelding and checks that he has been properly groomed and that his hooves are well cleaned.

He will have to take Dagobah to the blacksmith this week, after a horseshoe was badly damaged and had to be removed. Jared strokes the soft fur on the neck of the animal and pats him appreciatively as his gaze falls on a small leather-bound parchment book. Curious, he bends down and lifts the little book.

Soft, heavily used leather, with a button at the front and a thread that is bound behind the button to hold the loose pages in the leather.

Dagobah pokes him in the ribs with his nose and demands his undivided attention. Jared's hand massages the gelding's forehead for a moment, then he carefully opens the leather. Maybe there is a name on the inside to find the owner.

But the inside of the leather is empty, so he lets his gaze glide over the top parchment. The whole page is written on, the black ink has a very simple, but readable handwriting.

_ Eagerly the knight presses his boy against the wall, lets him feel his hard privates through the thin trousers.  _ _ H _ _ is big hands lift the simple tunic off of the young man. His hands wander over the young lad's naked body. _

Jared slams the book in a panic. With a deep red face he looks around.

Is someone watching him?

He feels his cock getting hard at the words he just read.

Hastily, he hides the book under his shirt. He makes sure once again that nobody has seen him. Then he leaves the stables and goes straight to his room.

When he arrives in his chamber, he locks the door. It is broad daylight, but he pulls back the cover of his bed and gets rid of his day clothes. Naked, he slips under the blanket and opens the book again. He finds more pages filled with stories. Is it a diary? Excitedly, he reads the further entries .

_ He is so big and so strong _ _ , _ _ without effort he lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his narrow waist. Naked, I press myself against him. His big hands clasp my ass, knead it, pinch it. I surrender to my knight. He kisses my nipples, sucks on them, his teeth gnaw on them until I scream, but my knight just laughs, enjoying torturing me. _

Jared's cock is rock hard, he moans as his hand wanders down and with a few quick movements tries to find relief. 

Who might be the scribe and who might be this knight?

_ The eyes of my knight sparkle like the sea and the sun at the same time. He is graceful and dignified. I kneel at his feet. I open my mouth and let him sink his cock into it. I want to taste him, to feel him, to have him use every hole of my body. He pushes his cock deep into my throat. Everything about him is so big. He towers above everyone, but his grace is incomparable. I want to taste his come, have him lose control and release down my throat, choking me, until I can't take anymore and it runs down my lips and chin.  _

_ Only then will I be a worthy stable boy. _

Jared's stroking his cock faster and faster. He thinks of the young men who serve his king. Thinking about who might have experienced those lewd stories. He gets stuck with a boy. Strong and muscular, with the most beautiful lips Jared has ever seen. Pale skin and freckles. Jealousy spreads through Jared, the idea of another knight owning this boy makes Jared almost tremble. He thinks of the handsome boy kneeling before him. Those lips firmly closed around his hard cock and Jared pushes and pushes. He closes his eyes and rope after rope of come shoots out onto his naked torso. Tired, he falls back into bed and sleeps for a while.

It's already afternoon, but Jared can't put down the exotic lines from the leather-bound book. After getting up, he washed himself briefly, wanted to secretly put the book back in its place, but he has become addicted. Addicted to the sweet tales of this boy.

_ He calls me into his room. Takes off my clothes. Whispers sweet words in my ear. His eyes wander over my body in admiration. If only he would kiss me. His lips, pink and soft, I want to feel them. I want them to travel over my whole body. His hand glides over my upper body. He touches my private parts.  _

_ He caresses my pubic hair, my cock twitches at every touch. He fondles my balls, massages them, and I want to die in his arms.  _

_ His hand grasps my cock and I groan. His hand, marked by battle, hard in battle but so tender to me. I succumb to his power. _

Jared looks at his hand. A scar has adorned it for two years.

Is it possible...?

  
  


_ He invites me to his bed. He feeds me grapes, gives me wine. His laughter is not of this world. His dimples beam and I want to make him happy every day.  _

_ His fingers slide into my body. Warm oil shines on his fingers. I open myself for him, my knight. He will ride me like Dagobah, wild and hard. And I will kneel and enjoy every thrust of him. Oh, if only he would see me. _

Jared reads the last lines over and over again.

He, himself is the knight. He is the man this boy so desires. He feels his cock getting hard again and he has to do something.

Jared dresses himself neatly again. 

He places the book under his vest and he sets off once again for the stables. 

At this time of day there is a lot of activity, riders are coming back from their ride, and the horses want to be unsaddled, fed, and groomed. 

Jared instructs the stable master to call all the stable boys together. The five young ones appear at once and look at him expectantly. The young man from his imagination is also present. Then he looks at the boys.

"I thank you for your efforts, the horses are in excellent condition. I found something this morning and I would like to return it to its owner. ” He pulls the book out from under his vest and holds it up.

"Does it look familiar to any of you?"

But everyone falls silent or shrugs their shoulders. 

Jared lets his eyes wander over all five of them once more.

"That's too bad, I guess I'll just have to keep it."

Smiling, he puts the book away again and leaves the stables.

Jensen brushes Dagobah's mane as he quietly hums to himself. He is the most beautiful horse in the stable and belongs to one of the most beautiful men he has ever met. Jensen takes an apple out of his pocket and Dagobah grabs it eagerly. 

"You're very greedy, my friend."

"I guess we have that in common." Jared's voice makes Jensen spin around. Immediately, his gaze goes to the ground.

"Sir, please forgive me for not hearing you."

Jared steps closer to the stall .

"Please call me Jared."

"Sir Jared, what are you doing here so late?"

Jared puts his fingers under Jensen's chin and makes him look up.

"Please tell me your name."

Big, dark green eyes  stare at Jared.

"Jensen, Sir ."

"Jensen." Jared bends down to him and his knuckles stroke Jensen's face.

"I believe this is yours."

Jared holds up the book and Jensen's cheeks turn red.

"Sir, please don't punish me, Sir ."

"How could I do such a thing ? Your words have charmed me."

"How did you know they were mine?"

"When I asked who owned the book, I held it up. All four boys looked up to see it, but you looked down because you already knew what it was."

Ashamedly, Jensen bites his lips.

"Jensen, do you really feel what you're writing, please be honest."

Again, big eyes are looking at Jared.

"Every single word."

Jared takes the distance between  them and he kisses Jensen with passion. A soft groan derailed Jensen as he was pressed firmly against the stable door by Jared. Jared's hands wander over Jensen's body and feel his excitement.

He only lets go of Jensen when both have to gasp for air.

“ I see you Jensen.“

Jared kisses Jensen on the lips one last time.

"I expect you in my chambers in one hour. And I will see to it that from now on, everything you write will no longer be fantasy, but rather your memories."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
